The present invention relates to a method aiding in the assessment of rheumatoid arthritis. The method especially is used in assessing the absence or presence of rheumatoid arthritis in vitro. The method is for example practiced by analyzing biochemical markers, comprising measuring in a sample the concentration of anti-CCP and interleukin 6 and correlating the concentrations determined to the absence or presence of rheumatoid arthritis. To further improve the assessment of RA in a method of this invention the level of one or more additional marker may be determined together with anti-CCP and interleukin 6 and be correlated to the absence or presence of RA. The invention also relates to the use of a marker panel comprising anti-CCP and interleukin 6 in the diagnosis of rheumatoid arthritis and it teaches a kit for performing the method of the invention.
Rheumatoid arthritis (“RA”) is a chronic, inflammatory, systemic disease that produces its most prominent manifestations in affected joints, particularly those of the hands and feet. The onset of rheumatoid arthritis can occur slowly, ranging from a few weeks to a few months, or the condition can surface rapidly in an acute manner.
RA has a worldwide distribution and involves all ethnic groups. Although the disease can occur at any age, the prevalence increases with age and the peak incidence is between the fourth and sixth decade. The prevalence estimates for the North American population vary from 0.3% to 1.5%. Today, over 2,500,000 individuals are diagnosed with rheumatoid arthritis in the United States alone, with some statistics indicating from 6.5 to 8 million potentially afflicted with the disease. Women are affected 2-3 times more often than men.
The early symptoms of rheumatoid arthritis are mostly joint specific such as painful joints with joint swelling or tenderness, but may also include rather non-specific manifestations like stiffness, fever, subcutaneous nodules, and fatigue. Very characteristic is the symmetric involvement of joints. The joints of the hands, feet, knees and wrists are most commonly affected, with eventual involvement of the hips, elbows and shoulders. As the disease progresses, any type of motion becomes very painful and difficult leading eventually to a loss of function of the involved joints The more severe cases of rheumatoid arthritis can lead to intense pain and joint destruction. Some 300,000 bone and joint replacement surgical procedures are performed annually in an effort to alleviate the pain and mobility loss resultant from arthritis related joint destruction.
The most widely used system to classify RA is the American College of Rheumatology 1987 revised criteria for the classification of RA. (Arnett, F. C., et al., Arthritis Rheum. 31 (1988) 315-324. According to these criteria (known as ARA-criteria), a patient is said to have RA if the patient satisfies at least four of the following seven criteria, wherein criteria 1-4 must be present for at least six weeks: 1) morning stiffness for at least one hour, 2) arthritis of three or more joint areas, 3) arthritis of hand joints, 4) symmetrical arthritis, 5) rheumatoid nodules, 6) serum rheumatoid factor (“RF”), and 7) radiographic changes. These criteria have a sensitivity and specificity of approximately 90%.
The only biochemical marker generally accepted (see the above ARA-criteria) and aiding in the diagnosis of RA is the rheumatoid factor (RF) as detected in serum.
The histological changes in RA are not disease-specific but largely depend on the organ involved. The primary inflammatory joint lesion involves the synovium. The earliest changes are injury to the synovial microvasculature with occlusion of the lumen, swelling of endothelial cells, and gaps between endothelial cells, as documented by electron microscopy. This stage is usually associated with mild proliferation of the superficial lining cell layer. Two cell types constitute the synovial lining: bone marrow derived type A synoviocyte, which has macrophage features, and mesenchymal type B synoviocyte. Both cell types contribute to synovial hyperplasia, suggesting a paracrine interaction between these two cell types. This stage of inflammation is associated with congestion, oedema, and fibrin exudation. Cellular infiltration occurs in early disease and initially consists mainly of T lymphocytes. As a consequence of inflammation, the synovium becomes hypertrophic from the proliferation of blood vessels and synovial fibroblasts and from multiplication and enlargement of the synovial lining layers. Granulation tissue extends to the cartilage and is known as pannus. The tissue actively invades and destroys the periarticular bone and cartilage at the margin between synovium and bone, known as erosive RA.
The articular manifestations of RA can be placed in two categories: reversible signs and symptoms related to inflammatory synovitis and irreversible structural damage caused by synovitis. This concept is useful not only for staging disease and determining prognosis but also for selecting medical or surgical treatment. Structural damage in the typical patient usually begins sometime between the first and second year of the disease (Van der Heijde, D. M., et al., Br. J. Rheumatol. 34 (1995) 74-78). Although synovitis tends to follow a fluctuating pattern, structural damage progresses as a linear function of the amount of prior synovitis.
The aetiology of the early events in RA remains elusive. An autoimmune component is widely accepted today but other factors are still disputed. The possibility of a bacterial or viral infection has been vigorously pursued. All efforts to associate an infectious agent with RA by isolation, electron microscopy, or molecular biology have failed. It is possible that there is no single primary cause of RA and that different mechanisms may lead to the initial tissue injury and precipitate synovial inflammation.
Clinical signs of synovitis may be subtle and are often subjective. Warm, swollen, obviously inflamed joints are usually seen only in the most active phases of inflammatory synovitis. Cartilage loss and erosion of periarticular bone are the characteristic features of structural damage. The clinical features related to structural damage are marked by progressive deterioration functionally and anatomically. Structural damage to the joint is irreversible and additive.
The effective treatment of rheumatoid arthritis has generally comprised a combination of medication, exercise, rest and proper joint protection therapy. The therapy for a particular patient depends on the severity of the disease and the joints that are involved. Non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, corticosteroids, gold salts, methotrexate and systemic immunosuppressants are widely used to reduce inflammation and joint destruction. The use of steroids and immunosuppressants, however, has significant risks and side effects both in terms of toxicity and vulnerability to potentially lethal conditions. More recently therapeutics based on “biologicals” have been introduced into RA-therapy. Such therapeutics, e.g., are soluble receptors or antibodies directed against TNF-α that significantly reduce inflammation. Though very promising, biologicals are still in limited use due to high costs.
Data from longitudinal clinical and epidemiologic studies provide guidelines for treatment. These studies emphasize 1) the need for early diagnosis, 2) identification of prognostic factors, and 3) early aggressive treatment. Earlier diagnosis and treatment, preferably within the first several months after onset of symptoms, may help prevent irreversible joint damage.
Hence a need for methods, especially based on biochemical parameters, aiding in the assessment of rheumatoid arthritis exists. The present invention provides such methods and reagents for assessing the absence or presence of rheumatoid arthritis in vitro. The methods will also aid in monitoring the efficacy of treatment in patients suffering from RA.